Kane and Lita Drabble series
by Ninjafish15
Summary: I was bored and I found some Pictures online of Kane and Lita so I decided to make a drabble series of what I think is going on in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this picture on Google of Snitsky About to crush Lita's wind-pipe with a chair, This is what I think was going through Kane and Lita's mind. BTW When this really happened, I was like 6 and didn't understand anything sop some facts maybe wrong and this will be an AU Because I am making this up as I go.  
I DO NOT OWN WWE VINCENT KENNDENY MCCMANNON HAS THE HONOR OF OWNING IT! I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

"No Kane, I don't want you out there tonight." Said a red-haired girl as she was lacing up her boots. That redhead was none other than the wrestler, Lita. That's also me.

"Why!" The big man next to me roared. That was my loving husband, Kane.

"I want to beat Trish all on my own! I don't want you baby-sitting me! I can do it!" I yelled as I stood up off the bench in Kane's locker room.

"I just want to watch you." He said softly, brushing a strand of red hair out of my face.

"Watch from back here. Please?" I said just as soft trying to calm the big red machine down.

"Fine. I'll stay back here." He growled. Clearly angry about it.

"And you won't come out? Even if Trish is beating me?"

"No, I won't come out. No matter what. Please be careful?" he asked as he wrapped me into a hug.

"I will. I'm gonna annihilate her for calling me chubby." I whisper as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. There was a knock at the door.

"Umm Lita? Your match is next. It's time to get ready." Said a voice.

"All right! I'll be right there." I yell back as I pulled away from my husband. "I'll see you after the match." I say as I press my lips to his in a quick kiss.

"I'll be here when you get back." He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Ok watch me beat her ass." I said as I walked out of the locker room. I started toward the ramp, waiting for my music. As soon as it started, I ran out to the ring, doing my normal ring thing. I stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for her music to start. As soon as I heard the annoying giggle I tensed up, waiting for her to get down here so I can beat her up. I feel the ref push me back, away from her. I slowly step back, waiting for the bell. as soon as it rang, we started circling each other. I went at her first. I ran at her and close-lined her. I bounced off the rope and jumped over her body and bounced off the opposite side, I jumped off the rope and went to backflip and splash her, but in mid-flip I realized she moved and I hit the ground, hard. I grab my ribs and groan. Trish jumped at the opportunity of me being down. she sat on my stomach, grabbed my hair and repeatedly punched me in the side of my head. She jumps off me and grabs my legs to put me into her sharpshooter, I quickly try to counter by kicking her away but she quickly locks it in. I yelling in pain as she puts pressure on my already messed up lower back. I hear the crowd hyping me up. I quickly scan a head of me and see the bottom rope and quickly tried to slowly inch towards it. I finally grabbed it and held on. I feel her finally drop the hold so I quickly ignore the pain shooting up my back and kick her in the rear end as she turned away. I scramble to my feet and wait for her to turn towards me, when she does, I run at her and jump into a punch. I see I knocked her off-balance so I went for the Litacanrana and as I was running towards her, I heard Snitskys music start playing. I see the monster coming down the ramp and he hops in. I went to go and knock him off when all of a sudden I feel Trish's foot connecting with my cheek. I hit the ground hard and I'm in a daze. Then I realize this was a set-up. I faintly hear Trish cheering as she pinned me. I see dots as I see Snitsky's sneering face over me and I see him leave my field of vision. I hear the sound of metal and feel the cold steel around my neck. I go to move but my body isn't agreeing with me from the flip to the sharpshooter. My body is shutting down to heal. I faintly hear the crowd chanting ' Kane. Kane. Kane.' Oh I hope he comes. He knows how this feels since Snitsky broke his larynx at taboo Tuesday. I see Trish smiling. I wonder why we were ever friends. I hear Snitsky walk toward the corner. I brace myself for the pain, Please Kane. I need you. Suddenly I hear the explosions I've never been so happy to jump out of my skin. I hear him running down the ramp and slide into the ring, But Trish and Snitsky are already gone. I feel the chair leave my neck and Kane basically picking me up to my feet. I stare up at him in awe he glares over my shoulder towards the ramp. I feel his arm snake around my waist as I bury my head into his chest. For the first time. I, Queen Xtreme, feel scared of what that man up the ramp is capable of. I hear the crowd cheering as Kane helps me out of the ring.

"You ok?" He asked as we get backstage. I nod as I absentminded rub my lower back.

"Kane! Lita! A moment of your time!" I hear Todd, the reporter guy yell toward us, but Kane just shoves him away.

"Get that camera out of my face!" He growls as he shoves past everyone.

"But Kane we want to hear your thoughts on the match between your wife and Trish."

"You wanna hear what I think? I was terrified that she would have her larynx broken just like I did. I was scared that Trish was going to break her back with that sharpshooter. Most of all I'm pissed that Snitsky came after _my _wife when his problems with me. You better watch your back Snitsky, You too Trish because I'm coming for you." At that he shoved Todd really hard in his face and he flew backwards.

"Kane. Babe? You really don't have to take your anger out on poor Todd." I say as I sat down on the bench, again rubbing my back. That sharp-shooter really got me.

"Are you ok?" He whispers from behind me, his breath grazing my ear. I feel his lips on the skin below my ear right where the chair sat. So I turn my head to give him better access. I feel is hands on my lower back, rubbing slow circles.

"I'll live. I think I need to stop doing my back-flips." I whisper as I reach up to feel his face.

"I just think you need to be more careful."

"What are we going to do about Snitsky? I really want revenge!"

"Oh Lita you have no clue what I'm going to do. Snisky ain't gonna know what hit him." I hear Kane growl into my ear, anger radiating off him. I slowly stand up and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. I slowly feel him calm down and wrap his arms gently around my sensitive back.

"We'll get him. Just you wait." I whisper.

"I love you." Kane said. Looking down at me.

"I love you too." I say as I pulled his lips down to meet mine.

* * *

**ANNNND Done for now. I'm thinking about making this into a series based on pictures I find online of these two. Tell me what you think Please review, Those make my day! Thank you ninjafish15 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's another chapter in the series. This one is a little bit back in time when Snitsky broke Kane's larnyx at Taboo Tuesday. Well this is what I think was going on when Lita came out to stop him from picking on the divas and Snisky chased her up the ramp and a wall of fire appeared. This is their feelings about the incident. Again in Lita's POV. Also Leelan Jacobs asked if I'll post the link to the pictures, You can find the links on my profile.**

* * *

I kneeled on the canvas, watching the paramedics work on my husband. He is gasping for air and groaning, so I grab his hand and squeeze it, letting him know I was there. He was loaded onto the carrier and lifted onto the stretcher. As they were traveling up the ramp, Snitsky came back and pushed passed the EMTs and shoved Kane off the stretcher. I was so mad, I walked up and shoved him from behind. He turned around and mouthed the words 'you bitch' and came at me. Suddenly a bunch of refs came and pushed him back away from me. I was still yelling foul things at him. When he was escorted out of the ring, I went back to my husband .who was back on the strecher, His eyes were closed and the blood was still on his face and I was scared that he was going to die. I faintly heard the crowd chanting. I held Kane's hand all the way backstage and into the ambulance. I rode in the back and talked calming to him. When we arrived at the hospital, they made me sit in the emergency room while the rushed him back into surgery. I just collapsed into a chair and started crying. Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood the undertaker, Kane's brother.

"Is he alright?" He asked gruffly.

"I-I don't know." I whisper, my face in my hands. My hair falling over my face. He just sits next to me and leans back, obviously uncomfortable. We sit like that for a while till I heard my name being called. I hurried over to the doctor and braced myself for the worst.

"He'll live, but he won't be able to wrestle for a while. He cracked 2 vertebrae in his neck and cracked his treaca. He shouldn't talk for a couple of weeks." **(A/N Sorry but I just made this up. Sorry if it is inaccurate.) **

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"He's asleep now, but you can go back. Make should you keep him calm and he may be a little loopy from the pain medication."

"Ok." I say as I hurried to his room. When I found it, I stepped in and saw my husband hooked to a lot of machines and he just looks horrible. I walked over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I sat in the chair and laid my head on his hand, I must've dosed off because I awoke to him stroking my hair,

"Hey" He whispered.

"Shhhh, you shouldn't be talking. Here write on this." I hand him a marker and a pad of paper.

_What happened? _he wrote

"Snitsky jumped off the top rope onto the chair, that was around your neck. Then he tipped the stretcher,"

_Whats wrong with my neck?_

"Umm 2 broken vertebrae and a cracked trecha. You aren't allowed to talk for a few weeks and not allowed to wrestle for a while."  
_  
Did he hurt you?_

"No. I shoved him, but the refs separated us. Your brother is here"

_Why?_

"I don't know."

_You look tired._

"I've been up for a while. You were in surgery for 4 hours."

_Here, climb in. _He scooted over a little and made enough space for me to sleep.

"No I don't want to hurt you," I say, shaking my head. But he sits up and grabs me by the waist, lifting me into the bed, "Have I ever told you, you were pushy?"

_Yah, but you love me._

"Yah I do." I yawn and curl up into his side falling back to sleep. Before I closed my eyes I saw his brother walk in and He and Kane started talking, well The Undertaker talked, Kane wrote. I was too far gone to hear what they were talking about.

Kane had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks. I had to go back to work 4 days after the that time, Kane was watching the t.v. I won the women's championship from Trish. He still couldn't talk and I could tell it was bugging him that I was there with Snitsky walking around and no protection.

"Kane? Sweetie? I got some good news." I say one December day. He was released from the hospital 2 weeks ago and been speaking in whispers. TAboo Tuesday happened in October.

"What?" He whispers. His voice is getting stronger everyday.

"I just got off the phone with the doctors. You can go back to work next week." He looks up and grins. He jumps up and spins me around.

"I got the perfect plan." He said and whispered it in my ear. I grinned and kissed him. I wiggled out of his arms and he came with me to RAW, but no one recognized him because he had a big jacket and sunglasses on. I went and got dressed and Kane stayed hidden in my room. Suddenly from my T.v I hear squealing and yelling. In the middle of the ring stood Chrissy and the Divas shooting T-shirts at people and there next to her stood Snitsky. He had his hand around her neck. I growled and Kane looked at me and nodded, I walked over and gave him a kiss and grabbed my belt. I hurried and the sound guy saw me and started my music. I strutted down the ramp with a mic.

"Hey Snitsky? Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I say into the mic. He glares at me and motions for me to come into the ring, "Oh no. not me. The person I'm thinking of is about 7feet tall. Almost 300lbs. Oh you haven't guessed yet? That's right everyone. My husband Kane is coming back" I say looking around at everyone. I see Snisky was shocked. "Oh and Snisky? You better watch your back. He's really mad." I held up my title. When suddenly he started to climb out of the ring. I quickly turned and dashed up the ramp as fast as I could, as soon as I turned and ran back stage a huge wall of fire shot across the stage, blocking Snitsky from me and Kane's music was playing. Then he tried to come forward again, it shot up again. The crowd was chanting my husband's name. i laugh and hurried backstage.

"Kane! That wasn't part of the plan!" I yell laughing really hard.

"But that's what made it even better." He said. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Alright. I've had my excitement for today." I say as he lead me out of the buliding.


End file.
